


[podfic] failure boy

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Mentally Ill Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Suicide Attempt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Author's summary:He’s burning inside and out, and the flames will not be satisfied until no blood, bone, or ash remains; that’s how this dream is supposed to end. How it always ends. But this time, something washes over him, wraps around him - something wondrous, and powerful, and safe.Fushimi's having a rough night, but he makes it through.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[podfic] failure boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [failure boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166021) by [paradoxikay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> [Title song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8xRoIkIuRA)
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Podficced for FTH 2020 ([Dreamwidth](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org) / [ Tumblr](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/)).

[stream and download here!](https://app.box.com/s/iayqb8w4z0wfzar3r9zsx1lnx8o8pnar)

Music: "Unpromised" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Tumblr: [enbynoctis](https://enbynoctis.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [paradoxikay](https://twitter.com/paradoxikay)


End file.
